Promise Me
by loveaswellashateforever
Summary: Inukag Kagome runs from Inu when she sees him with Kikyo again. She leaves and returns a year later completely different. Can Inu prove his love.. read and find out.. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Inuyasha.. But in my dreams I do

_Enemy By: Disturbed_

_Promised me By: Lil' Suzy_

_You are, enemy_

_You are my hated, enemy_

The music flowed in her ears. Pulling the string back, letting an arrow purify a youkai that charged at her. Looking around with a smirk upon her lovely features. Dressed in a more punk style then her occasional school uniform. The fight began.

Black tight tank top, with loose-fitting black jeans with a purple seem with chains hanging from her pockets, and black and purple skater shoes, was her outfit for that day. Haired pulled into a ponytail, eyes slightly darkened with black eyeliner and dark gray eye shadow pulled the whole look off. Oh and you can't forget, the black nail polish.

She took out another youkai with ease. Looking around to see many left, she smiled and thought as she continued fighting, '_well now, looks like this is going to be a fun day.'_

_I am enemy_

_Number one rated enemy _

"21... 22... 23... damn looks like there was more then I thought." She said out loud. Now fighting with a sword that was made by non other, Totosai. Running out of arrows long before the battle was over. The music still drumming in her ears, keeping her in tune with her fighting.

_I'm labeled, enemy_

_I am your mortal, enemy_

"54... 55... 56... argh where _are _they all coming from?!" She screamed while kicking one enemy, punching another, then slicing the head of the following one that came to close for comfort. It seemed to be a never-ending chain of these demons and they seemed to all be after one thing. Her and the power she protects.

She started to feel the effects of her mortality as her actions became slower, more scratches appeared on her body. But she wasn't going too loose against such low creatures. Picking up her pace again, slicing a demon in half then dodging sharp talons that desperately wanted to feel flesh.

Channeling her powers, she let a pink, reddish light flow from her body forming around her blade. She looked at her enemies, she turned the volume up on her mp3 and started to take the youkai out.

_My actions, enemy _

_Make me your bitter, enemy _

She stood with her sword in the gut of one youkai and her hand wrapped around another's throat. Snapping the neck to the side, dropping the lifeless body then slicing up, green blood spraying in the air putting another layer of youkai blood on her ripped and torn clothes.

"100..." She whispered.

_All the world around, enemy_

_They're tearing up the ground, enemy_

Dead bodies of youkai's covered the once green grass. Red and green blood covered the lands. She killed another and another, wondering when it was going to end. These damned creatures seemed to come from no where. She was _not _going to let them win. She repeatedly said to herself.

It was her duty to fight, against all evil. She was to win against all enemy, no questions asked. The world was her enemy, the world was her home, her world was filled with evil that she must remove.

Just then a large bear youkai came from the trees shaking the ground she stood on. She looked at it and saw the blood lust filled eyes. She sighed loudly. "Ok so maybe today is not my day" She said dodging another attack.

_They're drawn in by the sound_

_Enemy, enemy I must eliminate my Enemy_

More youkai seemed to appear with the bear youkai. Or maybe hearing all the battle cries and stench of blood did it as well. Slicing youkai after youkai while trying to dodge the bears claws seemed to be a little harder then she really thought.

The music still pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe it hasn't even been four minutes. It seemed like eternity. Dodging an attack again from the bear youkai she didn't see the rather large snake youkai to her left. It grabbed her "Ssssoooo how about you give me the Ssssshikon jewel." It hissed in her ear squeezing tighter.

Kagome stopped struggling. She dropped her weapon when the snake grabbed her, she needed to concentrate. Kagome closed her eyestook deep breaths. A wicked smile played on her features and she opened her eyes which were now glowing pink.

"I think not. Now get your slimy scales off of me!" She screamed purifying the snake. She dropped to one knee with her head down,still, glowing pink. She grabbed the half-completed jewel that rested around her neck for support.

Kagome looked up just in time to dodge another attack. Jumping swiftly to the side again from a lesser youkai's claws. Looking around for her sword, she saw it a few feet away and without second thought lunged for it.

_Your people, enemy _

_My people's hated enemy_

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled. Kagome looked over for a brief second to acknowledge who called her, she saw her old companions coming. She blanked her features and killed another youkai.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled doing a back flip, slicing through another youkai in mid air. Landing then quickly jumping back, to avoid the bear youkai claws, she forgot about him.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled taking down the bear youkai easily. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled taking in enemy after enemy into his black void.

"Wench, don't start now!" Inuyasha screamed again. Sango was on top of Kirara throwing her weapon with all her might. "KAGOME!!" She screamed. Kagome looked back and saw claws coming close, but she couldn't fully avoid them.

The claws caught some of her stomach and her leg, but she couldn't rest. This is her battle. She was to terminate all enemy.

_What are you, enemy_

_Though a created enemy _

_Terminate the, enemy _

_Eradicate the hated enemy _

Slowly but surely all youkai were killed. Kagome fell to one knee again. Her breathing ragged and her body hurt all over. She heard Shippo, her son screaming her name. But she couldn't think right. She felt light headed and clenched her stomach. She coughed up blood and fell to the side in fetal position. She slowly fell into unconsciousness with the music still going in her ears.

_I am an enemy _

_My very greatest enemy _

It was dark when Kagome opened her eyes and she knew she really wasn't awake. She looked around and saw nothing. Remembering the battle, remembering how it started. Remembering why she was fighting alone, tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

_You try to tell me you love life_

_Then find another way to kill life_

She left the group about a year ago, saying it was better for everyone. Trying to convince herself it was better for her. She started to change after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, _again. _But she didn't run with tears in her eyes. She walked away slowly, toward the bone eaters well. In her walk, she slowly closed her heart, forever.

Inuyasha was yelling her name. She didn't stop until he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She stood frozen, then pushed away. She wasn't going to get hurt anymore. She looked back at him. His features sadden with guilt, almost made her want to forgive him and go on like any other time but she couldn't. She wasn't going to get hurt, not again.

She turned to the well and stopped before she jumped ."Don't you dare follow me." She spat over her shoulder. She saw him visibly flinch at the coldness in her voice, but didn't feel sorry. So she jumped down the well, alone.

She couldn't/wouldn't trust anyone.

Everyone was her enemy.

_You try to tell me that you love life _

_Then find another way to kill life_

When she came back a year later, she changed her attitude and look. When she came back from her time, she was no longer the weak little school girl in her school uniform.

She was the guardian of the Shikon Tama, a miko with immense power. She was a loner on a mission. Killing all evil in her path.

But she was always alone.

_You try to tell me that you love life _

_Then find another way to kill life_

Slowly the darkness started to fade, and colors blended together to form images and slowly sounds came to her. Fully awake she looked around to see she was at the one place she never wanted to return to. Kaede's hut.

She tried to sit up, but laid back down when her breath was taken from her from the excruciating pain. She had to leave, she had to get out of here. It pained her the first time, having to leave, now she must leave again, to re-live the pain all over.

She sat up with a wince and her breathing came shallow. The hut seemed empty, she was glad for that. She looked down to see her self bandaged up and topless. She quickly located her now black bag and wobbled over there. She took a black tee saying, "To love is to hurt, To hurt is the will to fight" and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She put them on rather quickly, ignoring the pain. She put her shoes on, grabbed her bow and arrows, her sword, and lifted the monstrosity upon her back and made her way out. Grabbing her mp3 player on the way out.

Once outside she noticed no one was in sight and she was relieved. "So it's not going to be as hard as I thought." She said out loud.

Walking in the opposite direction of the well, she was interrupted by a somewhat sullen but grumpy voice.

"Running away again, Kagome?" Kagome looked up into the tree where the voice came from and saw Inuyasha staring at her with intense eyes. She wasn't going to answer, so she continued on her way. She didn't want to deal with him, she never wanted to see him again. For every time she did, she remembered, she still loved him.

But Inuyasha wasn't letting her leave. He jumped down from his branch and landed directly in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Kagome... don't leave me again." His voice begged. His cute little ears flattened upon his head, camouflaging into his long silver hair.

Kagome just stood there staring. Not moving, barely breathing. What did he want from her? She gave him everything she had and he threw it in her face every time he went to see Kikyo. It is his fault she is the way she is, why does he care anyway? '_Why is he acting like he cares for me? Please Inuyasha, just let me be.' _She thought with no such luck as he started to walk toward her.

"Kagome, I've been thinking, ever since you left. I.," He stopped in front of her then continued to speak, " I don't care for Kikyo any more." He whispered. "It been so hard not to go out and drag you back. To go and confess how much I love you and how much of a fool I was for letting you go in the first place."

Kagome looked away. She didn't want to hear. It took her to long to close her heart. She hated how with such a few words, he was slowly cracking the wall she built around her heart. His next words broke it. Shattering it like it was only a thin layer of ice she put around her heart. And she hated herself for being so weak. But she couldn't help it.

"Don't leave me again." Before she could do anything, he kissed her.

Kagome couldn't think. His lips felt so good, they were so soft, warm, and inviting. Tears started to freely fall, the debris from the wall, that once enclosed her heart, just blew away, making her heart beat once more, hoping for love. She slowly started to kiss him back. This is what she always wanted this, didn't she? But she couldn't allow it, could she?

Before she thought, she pulled away, breathing heavy. "Don't do this to me." She whispered softly. He said nothing but leaned to kiss her again and this time with so much passion her knees buckled, but he caught her and pulled her close.

She let her book bag fall to the ground with a thud and she melted into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her in her eyes. " Let me love you. Let me show you it's you I want and not Kikyo." He whispered.

She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love showing back. Could she let this happen? What if he hurt her again? She couldn't deal with the pain, not again. But what if he was telling the truth? So she tepidly shook her head yes.

His smile was radiant as he went to kiss her again. Slowly he laid her down on her back and she winced with pain.

Inuyasha jerked his head up from the kiss and looked at her then looked at her stomach. "Shit, how could I forget you were hurt." He whispered angry to himself.

"Inuyasha, just love me." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head no. "Your hurt Kagome, I couldn't live with my self if I hurt you even more." He said starting to get up but a second later he found himself on his back with Kagome straddling him.

" It doesn't hurt, and I know you won't hurt me." She said kissing him. He wanted to protest, he was _going _to protest, but he just couldn't. With a growl he flipped their positions, careful of her wounds.

He started to trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Kagome gasped at the feeling and he found out how much he loved that sound. Continuing downward, he noticed she was still very much dressed, and he growled at her shirt.

Kagome giggled and lifted herself up and took her shirt off. She didn't put a bra on, so she was bare chest, with her bandages the only thing covering her. She looked at Inuyasha and saw sadness in his eyes. "Inuyasha?" She said confused.

He looked at her and spoke softly, " I can heal those, but It'll hurt." Kagome started at him wide eyed. He can heal them. "Baka, why didn't you say that in the first place. I would really like it if you healed them for me." She said with a smile.

He nodded and sliced through the bandages, careful not to scratch her. "I'm sorry" he mumbled before he started to lick at her wounds. Kagome winced at first, but then she noticed it didn't hurt but rather felt good. It felt _really _good and she voiced it with a moan.

Inuyasha had to do a double take. Did she just moan? He looked up at her and saw her eyes closed with a smile. He sniffed and smelled her arousal double. His eyes opened wide. _This _turns her _on? _He wondered where else she liked to be licked at.

A wicked smile played over his face and he went back down and started to lick her wounds again.

Kagome loved the feel of Inuyasha licking her. It was a wonderful sensation, but she wanted more. She was about to pull Inuyasha up but gasped as he licked one cuts all the way up to her left nipple. He took it in his mouth and started sucking and nibbling making Kagome squirm under him.

He made a hot trail over to her other nipple and did the same thing. Inuyasha was loving all the little mewls, coming from Kagome and his body was reacting to them.

He slid up to look in her eyes. They were glazed over with love and passion making the blue in her eyes shine. Kagome looked down and saw his intense look. How she loved him so. How she hated how much she loved him because no matter what she did, she could never _stop _loving him.

But here he was looking at her with love in his eyes. The love was for her. Not for Kikyo. For her. She smiled brightly. Then she started to think of a song and unconsciously sang the first few lines.

" _All of my life it seems I've waited for this day  
All this time I've been searching  
Cause I never knew you could make me feel this way  
So much love, you've captured my heart and my soul  
And baby I'm loosing control  
I don't ever want to let go  
Of what you give me"_

Inuyasha listened to her sing. She had a wonderful voice. Of the great Kami could not compare. Her voice wasn't what he really was paying attention to. It was the words. He heard her sing it times before, but not so happy. Like she was wishing, it would be that time. That day. He looked at her and smiled. Today will be the day. She wouldn't have to wait any longer.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Wanting to show her that he really loved her. That he will never leave her again. He wanted this kiss to give her all the promises he couldn't voice. He wanted her to trust him with her heart.

_Promise you'll never leave me   
Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you'll never run away from my love  
Promise me, promise me _

Kagome loved this feeling. His kiss was so soft but so powerful at the same time. All she wanted was for him to love her, and he did. That's all she ever wanted. Was for him to love her and not hurt her. For him to promise he would never turn from her. To leave her whenever Kikyo would come. All she wanted to do was trust him with her heart.

She kissed him back with all her heart. Trying to make herself believe that he would be gentle with her heart. That if she gave it to him again, that he wouldn't bruise it again. She wanted him to heal her heart and slowly, every second, every minute right now, he slowly started to heal it.

_If you could guarantee  
That what you say is true  
_

Inuyasha started kissing down her neck. Her breath coming in pants. He started to lick and nibble at the junction of her neck where his mark would forever go. Under him Kagome was shivering with need, and Inuyasha was loving it.

"Inu..." She moaned as he began to suck on her neck. Arching off the ground wanting more of something she couldn't comprehend. "Please" She asked but she didn't know what she was asking for, but Inuyasha knew.

Inuyasha lifted back up and looked at her. Kagome whined in protest as he stopped and looked at him in question.

He had to make sure this was what she wanted. He wouldn't really do it if she didn't want him to. "Kagome are you sure you want this? It's a life time with me. You'll live as long as I do and you can never have another mate."

_Every day of my life  
I'll be there through the night _

Kagome looked at him, deep in his golden eyes. Such passion flowed within them. He's seen so much in the short years he was alive. But could she really trust him? Would it really work? Were they both too young?

Kagome thought of everything up to now. She noticed that neither of them was anything less then an adult. Everything they endured. Inuyasha being the wisest. Not only the oldest but having to deal with the most situations. Growing up alone, no mother or father and a brother out trying to kill him. Everyone in the world wanting him dead because of who he is.

A hanyou

And that's all they saw. They didn't see how big his heart is. Or how intelligent he really was. Or that he was a being living upon the earth with emotions and feelings.

She knew she could stay with him forever. But the question is, would he want to stay with _her _forever?

_And I'll give myself to you _

"What about you Inu? Do you want to stay with me forever? Or would you someday get tired of me and toss me aside after you' re through with me?" She asked taking her eyes from his afraid of his answer.

Inuyasha's eyes went huge. Did she really think after all this, that he would simply throw her away? Inuyasha became angry.

How _dare _she think so low of him! He smelled her fear and it only fed to his anger.

"Damnit Kagome, how the _hell _can you even think that!" He yelled.

Kagome quickly looked up and saw his angry gaze and looked away again.

"We.. Well.. I mean.. What if you know got tir.."

"Kagome, hush and listen to me." Inuyasha demanded. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, but how could he, when she was doubting him.

"I love you damnit. Do you _know _how hard that is for me to say? You were the only one whom I did love. I know I fucked up. I know I did and I'm sorry. I'm a hanyou, what can I say? Niceness, love, anything good, I'm not used to. So when Kikyo showed care, well yea, I _thought_ I loved her. That was until I met you and actual thought about what you showed me. I saw that what you were giving me was love and what Kikyo was giving was only pity." His voice softened.

Kagome listened to every word, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. It was too painful. But Inuyasha wasn't having any of that.

Kagome felt her chin be moved by a gentle hand and she looked up to those golden eyes she loved so much.

"Like I said, I know I was an ass, but we do have a lot of good memories, ne? With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Even with Kaede and Totosai. Then when we were by ourselves, I felt free and happy. I never felt that with Kikyo." Inuyasha looked deep in the teary blue eyes of Kagome.

"Kagome, I _love _you. Only you" Then he kissed her again.

_So much love, I cherish the moments we share  
The feelings that won't disappear _

Kagome was flying in happiness. She was so happy that, that's how he felt about her. It made her feel like she was on the top of the world. Like this feeling would never end and she didn't want to think about when it would.

She would cherish it, hold on to it and never let go. She would store it deep in her heart in a small box and keep it locked until she needed it most.

Kagome pulled back and looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

" I love you, Inu." 

_The magic you bring when you're near   
Don't take that from me _

Inuyasha smiled and his ears perked up. "Hn, you better wench."

Kagome's eyes narrowed but she still had a smile. "Now listen here, Dog-boy. Yea I love you..but.." Inuyasha's ears flattened a little when she said but, but let her continue.

Kagome reached up and grabbed one of his ears that flicked when she touched it. " I love your ears too. I love them _a lot. _I love them so much I could _eat _them." With that she leaned up and took his left ear in her mouth and nibbled a little bit.

The sensation shot straight through Inuyasha to his member and he moaned.

Encouraged Kagome grabbed the other, trusting Inuyasha to hold her up and started to rub the base of it while she slowly licked the edge of his ears. Loving the way it felt it her mouth she started suckling and nibbling more, getting another moan from Inuyasha. Kami how she loved that sound.

She pulled away from his ear a little. Her lips touching the fur, breathing on it making Inuyasha shiver.

She whispered "Inuyasha, promise me. 

"_Promise you'll never leave me   
Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you'll never run away from my love" _

She sang into his ear. Slowly licking it again.

Inuyasha's mind was lost with the sensations that Kagome was giving him. When she pulled back he wanted to whimper but he waited for what she would to. He heard what she said. But didn't know how to answer. So he just moved his ear toward her.

Kagome giggled and nibbled on it again, but stopped. She needed to hear him say it. So she sang again softly.

"_Promise you'll never leave me   
Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you'll never run away from my love" _

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her. Showing all his emotions. He leaned in and kissed her. Wanting her to know the answers. Wanting to show her the answers.

He started to work on her pants never taking his eyes off of hers while doing so and removed them and tossed them to the side. Now she lay bare under him. Showing him all of her glory and he was loving it.

Kagome reached out and started to undo the ties to his clothes. Taking her time, she wanted this to last as long as it could. She understood what he was trying to do. He knew he was promising in the only way he knew. By showing her.

_Promise you'll never leave me _

_Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you'll never run away from my love  
Promise me, promise me _

Both now completely nude. They both savored the feeling of flesh on flesh.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her again. Making sure to look at her the whole time. Wanting to see her emotions. Wanting her to see his.

He slowly started to kiss down her neck to her shoulder. Savoring the taste of her skin even if it would soon be his to taste forever.

Continuing down, he began to lick her nipple teasingly making her arch and gasp. With his other hand he continued to move it down, feeling her soft skin beneath it.

He reached her treasure between her legs and cupped it. She arched again, pushing the nipple in his mouth making his bite it slightly and he pulled back thinking he hurt her. But Kagome's hand stopped him, so he slowly took the nipple in his mouth again and bit it softly making Kagome moaned again.

He then switched doing the same thing with her other breast as he started to feel around the inside of her warmth below. Her juices soaking his fingers already, he started to tease the little numb at the top, making Kagome moan his name loudly.

Kagome reached up and grabbed his ears, rubbing them frantically. Her breath was coming in pants. This feeling was so new, but if felt so good and she didn't want him to stop.

She arched again when he inserted a finger in her channel moving it in and out then adding another. She couldn't take it any more. Something was building with in her and she needed it released.

"Inu.. Pl..please.." She moaned.

Inuyasha looked up to see her staring at him with lust filled eyes. He removed his fingers from her and licked the juices off of his fingers. Then he positioned himself over her. His manhood at her entrance, then he looked at her again.

"Kagome, are you sure?" He asked. He knew it would take all of him to stop now. The youkai inside wanting to mate but his human side wanted to make sure.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "I'm sure. I want to be with you forever." He smiled and nodded.

"It's going to hurt, so if you want me to stop I will." Then he slowly started push in.

Kagome winced as he started to enter. It felt weird but good. She looked at Inuyasha and knew he was holding back. She was getting a little be annoyed to at the slow pace and lifted her hips up and moaned "Get in me already, Inu.."

Inuyasha was slowly going crazy with the slow pace but he knew he had to because if he didn't he was going to hurt her. Already struggling with his youkai wanting to pound in her fast and hard, his human said told him to be gentle.

Feeling her lift her hips taking him in more then hearing her plea, his eyes shot red. He growled and slammed in her all the way. He laid there, feeling Kagome surround him. Her warmth enclosed around him and it just felt so right to be here. _In _her, he wanted to stay there forever.

Kagome held her eyes closed. Tears started to fall. The pain was so intense, it felt like someone just stabbed her inside and left the knife there. Inuyasha moved a little bit making Kagome yip in pain.

He heard the noise and then he smelled the salt of her tears. He stilled quickly and looked down at her. She looked like she was in so much pain. How could he have hurt her when he _just _promised he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked quickly. Starting to pull out so the pain would go away but Kagome wrapped her legs around him and kept him there.

"Don't move." She grunted as the pain started to fade and an aching took its place. "It was supposed to hurt that first second. Just give me a second to get used to you in me." She said. Now the pain was completely gone and was sure he could move now. "Go ahead" she whispered.

He just looked at her. He was to scared to move. He didn't want to hurt he anymore. "Are you sure it's ok? I don't wanna hurt you again." He asked.

Kagome looked at him with a smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She moved a little to try and get the ache to leave but the small movement sent a shock through the both of them. Kagome moaned then whispered "Inu, move, Kami please move.."

He shook his head, his eyes closed and he slowly he slid out and pushed back in. He grunted at the feeling. It was amazing. Surprisingly, no he wasn't a virgin. He had sex a few times when he was in human form and it never felt like this. Ever.

This. This felt completely different. This wasn't just sex. He was actually making love, as a hanyou. As a real person and just the thought made this even better. But now wasn't time to think. Now it was time to feel and show the love they had for each other. The love that was going to last forever.

He slid out again and pushed back in with a little more force then before. Trying to savor the moment. The feeling, sounds, it was all simply beautiful.

His whole body started to go numb from sheer pleasure, but he wanted more. Needed more.

In and out, harder and faster, Kagome was loving it. Lifting her hips to meet his thrust made the feeling that more better. Inuyasha had his eyes closed but she wanted to see him. Wanted him to see her, only her as they made love. He pushed in her deep and it hit a spot that made her arch and moan his name loudly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing her face flushed and a smile on her lips. She looked back at him and he couldn't look away. Like he was stuck in a trance. Harder and faster he pushed in her. Hitting that spot constantly in her that made her gasp his name.

"I..nu…" she moaned "fa..ster… Kami har.. Ahhh harder!" she yelled. He complied with her wishes. Pushing as hard and fast as his hanyou body could. Kagome gave up trying to meet his thrusts and held on. Her nails digging into his back and instead of it making him feel pain, it only made in feel more pleasure and he moaned.

Kagome couldn't breath. She was so close. She held on dragging her nails a little as he went harder in her hitting that spot and one more thrust Kagome scream a version of Inuyasha's name as he threw her into oblivion.

Inuyasha felt her getting closer and he wanted her to cum first, so he pushed harder and seconds later he felt her orgasm flow and her walls quiver around him. Another thrust he shot his seed in her and with a growl, fangs extended and he bit her neck and he felt her convulse into another massive orgasm.

Kagome couldn't breath. Seeing white behind her eyes. Her mouth open in a silent scream as another orgasm shook through her, harder and better then the first one. Slowly she came back to reality. Inuyasha's fangs still in her neck and him still inside her.

Inuyasha slowly took his fangs and heard Kagome gasp. He started to lick the wound and when he was satisfied he lifted up and looked at Kagome.

She had a smile on her face and her hand slowly moving up and down his back. Soothing the scratches she made. She kissed his neck chin then finally his lips in a sweet short kiss.

Inuyasha smiled down at her and slowly slid his now slack member out of her and rolled to the side bringing her with him. He grabbed Haori and covered them.

Kagome looked up and whispered " I love you, Inu. And thank you." With that she fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked at her. Smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer. He whispered. " I love you too, and I promise." Then he followed her into a slumber.

_Promise you'll never leave me _

_Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you'll never run away from my love  
Promise me, promise me _

So0o0o0o… what you think? Could ya please leave some comments… telling me what I have to fix and all that… Well until next time….

Laters

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
